


Stealing Kisses and Stealing Bones.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flying Dutchman, M/M, Mer!Janus, it's not really rape, just a forced kiss, siren!roman, siren!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: How a mer came across a name and a lover.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Stealing Kisses and Stealing Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

He floated lazily under the ship, counting the barnacles that had collected under it. _Fallen Atlas_ was an old ship, probably the oldest still on the seas, despite the fact that she was barely twenty five years old.

But he’s been following it for a few years now, the captain and his husband were a strange couple, both had seen him at some point in time and yet had made no move to catch him.

Strange indeed.

The golden mer sighed softly. It felt like time to find a new ship, there wasn’t really anything waiting for him here, and the direction that the _Fallen Atlas_ was heading indicated a port where they were to stop.

He decided on one more voyage. Then he would find a new ship to follow.

…

The mer looks up at the grinning pirate.

“Hello fish.”

The mer can feel his eyes widen. It has almost been two years since someone acknowledged his existence and he’s not ready for that. So he bluffs his way through a conversation and leaves.

It was high time to go anyway. He dives deep, intent on starting a bone collection, perhaps he can show his collection to the purple and black siren that he had heard singing recently.

…

Roman has taken a mate when the golden mer visits him, bringing a string of bones and pearl to gift them.

“You should take a name.” Roman wraps an arm around him and he shakes his head.

“Names hold power siren.” 

“Indeed, but I am tired of singing loudly when I desire conversation.”

“You? Sick of singing?” Roman’s mate teases, his storm grey eyes glittering. Roman rolls his eyes and shoves back gently.

“Hush Virgil.”

The pair look so happy and the gold mer can’t help but feel like the one who’s stuck in the third navigator seat, completely unneeded.

He ends up leaving after a bit, promising to return. 

…

Remus may be the captain of _The Dutchman_ , but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make it so the crew takes breaks. Currently the crew is below decks and they are anchored far enough from shore that it doesn’t violate the ship's curse.

“Hello?”  
Remus looks over the side of _The Dutchman_. “Hello fish.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The gold mer is looking up as Remus climbs over the ship’s railing, a rope securely in one hand.

He thinks back. “Five years almost.”

The mer tilts his head. “You changed ships.”

“Indeed! I’m the Captain now.”

“Hmmm.”

“Can I get a name, my vision of the deep?” Remus coyly winks and the mer seems unimpressed.

“I don’t have one.”

“Excellent, I shall give you one… Darian.”

The mer wrinkles his nose. “No.”

Then he’s gone, diving down and under the ship, leaving Remus to go back to the deck of his ship.

…

Damien, Dee, Deceit, Jeremy, Ethan, Evan, Snake, Scales, Fish, even for one horrifying time, the dreaded nickname of Tiddyliscious are all words that Remus cycles through and the mer rejects it.

Until the fateful storm where he saved the drowning captain and the latter called him Janus.

It’s a pretty name and the mer rolls it over his tongue as he leaves the ship after a few hours of tailing the ship.

He tells Roman and Virgil of it and they both seem to like it.

Janus himself finds it mysterious. It fits, considering he has gold scales up one half of his face and the older sirens sing of the god of lies, a two faced being.

…

Janus starts bringing Remus bones. Some are from sailors that he finds, others are from fish and one is a lucky bone from a leviathan. The captain takes them with a grin and Janus can’t help and blush at the things that the other teases with.

He’s never desired a mate, not like Roman with his fancy whimsy, but being able to tease and have a creature to bring gifts to is addicting and as the weeks pass, he finds himself following the ship more.

It’s nice.

Until he slips up.

…

Remus can feel the burning hot anger coursing through him as he slams a knife into the table in front of him, his first mate sighing and pulling it out.

“Captain…”

“Do not tell me to be calm Ange.” Remus growls.

He saw it happen, of course he did. The Dutchman is hardly seen, constantly treading the mortal world and the spirit world and so when regular mortals are near, it’s hard to see the ship.

Of course the other ship had to be pirates.

Of course they had decided to take his lover. Remus looks back up from his pacing. “I’ll kill them all.”

“Captain, isn’t that excessive?” Ange asks and Remus whirls.

“No. A mer should not be hunted for sport. And they left him tied to the deck of their ship. We protect the souls we ferry and we are going to extend that to mer.”

“It’s not just because you like him, right?”

Remus grits his teeth. “Tonight we take back what belongs to the sea.”

After all, Remus has respected the sea and her children since he was a child.

…

Janus is delirious. He can feel his gills weakly moving against the sides of his neck, and he knows that he’ll be dead by morning.

He wasn’t expecting the harpoon. Most pirates don’t believe in mer and sirens anymore and Janus had gotten careless, coming up during daylight with some bones to give Remus.

Instead he had been harpooned and dragged up here, tail bleeding profusely. The captain of this ship had gripped his jaw roughly, planting a claiming kiss on the mer’s lips, to which Janus had responded by biting the latter’s bottom lip so badly it had almost pierced a hole in the man’s mouth.

Unfortunately it hadn’t and the man took a sharp knife, dragging it across his cheek and through the gold scales on his face.

If he survives, which is unlikely, Janus knows that he’ll never be as hauntingly pretty as he used to be. Many mer were scarred, but defacing was rare.

He’d cry, but he doesn’t have the energy to.

…

When Remus storms the ship, he lets the crew slit the throats of the pirates, instead heading to Janus and gently untying him.

“Fish? I’m lifting you up now.” Remus carefully brushes the matted hair out of the mer’s face. “Will the water help?”

Janus blinks up at him, gold and green eyes unfocused. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Remus lifts him and carries Janus until they’re both at the side, dark water fifteen feet below.

Remus kisses him, a warning before he falls over the side, protecting Janus as they hit the water so the other can breathe.

…

The harpoon scar heals into an ugly ropey thing and Janus hides his face from Remus for a long time afterwards, embarrassed by the scars that clearly show his weakness for the captain.

It’s not until one night when he jumps from the water to the deck of the ship that Remus captains that the other gently grabs his webbed hand.

“Look at me love.”

Janus turns his face. “I can’t.”

“It’s about the scars, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

One of Remus’ hands rests itself on the harpoon scar and the one that was holding his hand travels up to the scales on Janus’ face.

“Love, you could never be ugly. I promise.”

Janus finally looks up, gold and green meeting hazel. “You’re not lying?”

“I never would.” Remus leans forward and kisses the corner of Janus’ mouth, where skin, scar and scale meet. 

…

There will be more moments like this, stolen hours. There will be times where Janus leaves, after all he is a mer and they belong to the sea before belonging to a human.

But Janus will continue to steal bones to give as courtship gifts and Remus will continue to steal kisses from him.

It’s a precarious balance, but one that works for the pair.

The captain and his mer, stealing kisses and bones.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
